


Puzzle June 2020 collection

by WavesOver



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drag Queens, Gods, M/M, Mermaids, Minotaur - Freeform, Puzzle June 2020, Sakura/Syaoron wedding plans in 29th chapter, Trolls, Werewolves, collection of drabbles, dealing with being dead and away from the one you love, everything else is pretty PG-13, fae, no beta we die like men, puzzlejune2020, rating for 30, vague references to adult activities, warnings in the beginning of each chapter for that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Another year, another bunch of drabbles for Puzzle June. Pieces vary in genera and cannon-complicity. There are notes in the beginning for chapters set in an AU, so unless it says something in the beginning, it's usually cannon.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Mouto Yuugi/Yami Yugi|Atem, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 71
Kudos: 42
Collections: PuzzleJune 2020





	1. Doors

He finds himself in his soul room again, looking at the door that will never open again.

He knows there’s nothing on the other side, but he still finds himself turning the knob sometimes, still having that bit of hope that there’s something on the other side, a familiar hall with a metal door that is at once forbearing yet welcoming.

Other times he just leans on it, talking about what’s been happening with his life, his friends, the games he’s made, the sights he’s seen and anything he has on his mind. He told the door of the girls he’s dated, the boys he kissed, the break-ups, the hookups and all the messy details in between. He even told the unmoving door of the feelings that he had for the one he hoped he was listening.

Sometimes he’s just so pissed, and angry, and he just wants to hold the spirit in his arms, that he yells at it. Crying as he tries and tries to make the door a crack.

The day it opens should have made him happy. But nothing could take the image of Atem of holding him in his arms as he cries his eyes out, despair in his eyes.


	2. Ambition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drag AU

She walks down the runway, looking straight ahead as she shashays down to the stage, Le Dragon Bleu giving her a dismissive glance, her tall form given more height by the white platform shoes she always wore, along with her poofy, white beehive that added even more height to her towering form. Inna ignores her and goes to her place.

She looks through the club, ready to work it and take down that arrogant giraffe from her throne, and spots him. Yugi. Yugi who helped her find clothes that fit Inna’s look and stood still as she practices make-up on him and held her up when she was first learning how to walk in high-heels, and is just the best boyfriend ever.

She flips her long, blue hair to the side as she takes the microphone, blows a kiss to her man, and sings her heart out to the man that had been by her side as she follows her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Le Dragon Bleu is Seto Kaiba’s drag persona, while Inna DeNile is Atem’s.


	3. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in love AU

He holds on to the hand as if the other would die.

Because he did.

Fighting the crazy lady that claimed that she was doing this in his name.

Because his asshole brother decided that he wanted more and thought killing him would give him that. Even used one of his ‘followers’ and gave her something that could **_kill_** them, just to keep the suspicion off him

And he got stabbed for his stupid, _stupid_ plan.

And then she got pissed that he wasn’t like those stories that humans tell.

And Yugi, brave, selfless, stupid Yugi took the blow, sending a spell that ensures that she would die along with him. And died.

So he did what he _had_ to do and tied his lifeforce to the sweet, adorable, stupidly selfless mage who took a chance and brought him to the mortal plane. And when the warmth returned to his small, strong, kind body, he squeezes his newly-immortal body as hard he could, as their friends come over from their battle with the crazed woman’s follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Panic from last year’s collection.


	4. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bride of the Fae King AU

He sets up the feast with his grandpa, making sure that everything was ready for the guests after the Dance with the Kindly Ones, something that happens so rarely but is always indicated by the blue glow from the swords of the palace, which were said to be enchanted to be able to kill the dragons that plague the country side. A boon for a boon.

He imagines what will happen there, when the Princess, in a dress of red and gold, will cut her hand open to show she is of the king’s line, and dance with the Kindly One on the first day of spring, as a show of good-faith and loyalty to that promise from so long ago. But that’s something only _important_ people get to see. Oh well, at least he and Grandpa will have a good bite to eat after the feast is over.

He starts sweeping up the crumbs and random bits of food that fell from the serving trays as they were being brought over. Really, he’s quite grateful that’s he’s serving the royal family, getting three meals a day, and being protected by the dragons and other scary things that are outside the stone walls he calls home. Sure, he never knew who his father was, but he had Mama, and Grandpa, and Anzu, who tends to the horses, and Joey and Honda, two guards who picked on him for a bit before they became friends.

Really, what more does he need?

****

She stands in the clearing in the red and gold dress that her father has made for her when they first learned that she was to Dance with Kindly Ones. It seems like a bit of a waste to her, but it would do no good to dishonor either her father or their guest.

At that thought all the drawings and tales and journal entries that she had read to prepare for this event came back to her. How it started with Them taking the eldest sibling as a bride, then being their plaything, to the more modern tradition of dances and blades. How there was still the chance that things would change… But even if she were to be taken, it would be worth it if her kingdom was safe.

A glow came over the clearing and the Kindly Ones appeared, each more beautiful than the last, with clothes that looked to be made of fire or water or even midnight, finer than anything mere mortal's had like silk and wool. And their eyes… they were at once enchanting and terrifying.

She came to the clearing, walking towards the center, and gave her palm to the one wielding a blade in their hand. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying out as her blood ran down her hand into the waiting chalice.

There was a pause when one of Them came forth, a man who looks her age but could very well be older than the tree she played with when she was younger, his eyes were a red that brought to mind flames and roses, his skin a dark amber and his dress of pure moonlight. He looked at her dismissively, which had her biting her lip _again_ to keep her treacherous words in her mouth, and takes the chalice to his lips, sipping it to make sure that it is the eldest and not just some girl they found off the streets.

And immediately spit it back out.

“How dare you…” he hissed, the mild contempt changing into a fury like a roaring flame, “We’ve had aided you for all these years, only for you to spit it back in our faces!”

She shook, both angry and confused by his words.

“My lord, I do not understand?” she managed to get out in a calm manner.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know. Our agreement was for the _first_ -born of the king to be with our kind. We had even been generous by letting them stay in this dull plane. And now, after all these years, you decide to bring out a _second_ -born!”

The clearing lit up, and with it a weightless feeling came over her, his words ringing in her head as she took them in.

He said she was second-born, but she was the first that her mother had, as well as the first her father recognized. So that means…

She found herself in the castle. well, her and everyone one else in the clearing. And there he was, the Fae that had dismissed her, his arms tight around a boy she had often seen around the castle. A boy with a violet sheen in his eyes much like her and her brother.

“Well, if you refuse to honor our agreement, I might as well take back the kindness and bring him to be my bride,” the Fae shouted, holding the terrified man in his arms as he lit up again.

She tried to go over, to explain that none of them knew, that she thought she was her father’s first, that the servant didn’t deserve such a fate. But she was stopped, but guards who didn’t know any better and her father who did. Who let the child that he sire be taken to the realm of the Fae, because of his own **_damn_** arrogance.

She heard an old man beg for his grandson, friends call for their friend, and even she shed tears for the brother that she never knew even though he was so close.

****

He panics while in the arms of this creature, hearing all that he tells before a glow comes off the other, bringing a warmth that he couldn’t help but dread.

He looked back to Grandpa, who’s being stopped by the guards along with his friends and even the Princess, his sister? As they try to get him out of the arms of his captor. but before they could break through, they disappeared.

Tears rolled down his cheek as he looked at the empty space in front of him, in this place that was both more beautify and more terrifying than the place he had called home since birth.

He turned round to see his captor, to find that the Kindly One who held him had eyes like blood and hair like the rising sun, his skin dark and his smile both wild and wicked.

“Well now, my bride, what would your name be?” he said in a deep voice, his teeth sharp and his eyes burning into him as he offered his hand to his reluctant bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae Atem's a bit of an asshole, ain't he?
> 
> And in case you’re wondering, the royal family that Yugi’s technically part of is the cluster fuck of Leo, Ray, and Reiji (a.k.a. the multidimensional doctoral A-hole and his two kids who try to stop him from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V).


	5. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unicorn Atem and Dragon Yugi AU

“Well, look what we got here, lads. A real live unicorn,” the disgusting form in front of him chortled, his equally disgusting companions joining them as they tightened the ropes onto his neck. Behind them, the girl that he felt drawn to, a child still innocent of the evils that man created, cries as the pigs tug on her own bonds.

One of them comes close, trying to put their filthy hand on his coat. He stabs him, savoring the scream as the fool dies of poison. He readies himself for another attack as one of the murmuring idiots shouts out loud.

“Oy, I thought that them horsies were suppose to _cure_ people, not make them worse.”

He feels himself weaken, his magic locked away as another filthy human comes forth, his clothes cleaner only because he sucked all the filth into his soul.

“Really, you bumbling oaf, poisons can be used to create their cures, all this little thing had to do was to unleash the incomplete product,” the human came in, talking in that way the most arrogant of men do when they think they are better than someone, “Now let’s get a good look at you.”

He puts his revolting hands on him, letting even his muted magic feel the smile and pus that make up this man’s soul, turning his head this way and that as another one ties rope around his mouth.

“Yes, he is quite the beauty. Too bad about the temper, though,” he says in a satisfied voice, as if he was going to let himself be used by such a person, “Oh, well. At the very least, we could cut off his horn and sell it to some nobles looking for a cure for their ills.”

The horrid being now holding him held out his hand and the ugly thing besides him brings out a sharp blade.

“Now hold stil-“

* ** _Crash_** *

A dragon appears from the forest, large bulbs lighting up as they blind all who were there. He felt more then saw as the one who bind him dies though a swipe of the beast claw, screams came from the ghastly troop that had held him captive as they try to get away only for their deaths to come quickly. He struggled again to free himself from his binds, certain that he would be next.

He felt a claw come over his form, moving slowly over his body before coming to one of the ropes on his body.

And then he heard a sawing sound as the dragon delicately worked on freeing him from his bonds.

“Are you O.K.?” a gentle voice called out, which he both felt offened by and interested by, like a piece that he didn’t know was missing was found.

“I’m alright, but what about her?” the child answered, her voice still horse from her screams but there was no fear as she seems to have freed herself from the rope that was over her before.

His anger grew at that. Just because his kind were more colorful that the dull colors humans wear doesn’t mean they were _all_ female.

“He, Juri. _He_ will be fine once I get all the rope off him,” the kind voice said again as he’s halfway through his bindings, each rope pulled off once he was done cutting it off himself. Then there was silence for a while as he took comfort from the larger being in front of him, his eyes slowly recovering from the flash of light as he found himself staring into the most beautiful violet eyes, full of kindness and compassion, which highlights the bright and caring soul underneath the large plated scales that his savior processed.

He wanted to stay there forever, staring into those eyes. But fate was cruel, as he finished the last bit of rope on his form.

“There now, you’re free,” he said as he brought himself up to his hind legs, bringing one of his huge claws down so the little girl can get on. He spreads his huge wings, ready to take flight when he makes a rash decision, one that he would have **never** made before this day but he knew that if he _didn’t_ take, he would regret for the rest of his life.

“Wait!”

Those wings stilled.

“My… magic was sealed by one of the… my captors,” he lied, his magic returned the moment the horrid human was dead, “I… it woud be better if I were to accompany you for a while.

The dragon looks down on him, his eyes showing that he doesn’t believe those words, but also curious and somewhat hopeful about why he would stay by his side.

“Alright, but if we’re going to travel together, I should at least know your name,” he says before the girl pokes his arm.

“Oh, right. I’m Yugi and this is Juri,” he says as he took the paw that wasn’t occupied to scratch at the back of his head, an adorable sight he will treasure for the rest of his life.

He nodded before answering, “My name is Atem,” before going on his savior’s palm ready to fly to wherever the wind may take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less how a stabby boi met his sweet scaly boyfriend. More like, how Yugi saved Atem from greedy a-holes and Atem fell in love with the huge sweety. Yugi’s always been a sweetheart in this AU, who helps people whenever he can, and Atem falls for that kind nature.
> 
> As for how it relates to the prompt, well… it was lucky that Yugi was able to save Atem from both the corrupt caravan and his own cynical nature.


	6. Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Prom AU

Yugi looking at the glowing flames, snug against Atem’s side as they enjoyed the sight in front of them. He blushes a bit as Atem’s arm goes lower, going from his shoulder to his waist, with the shadow squeezing the fat that’s there, though his lovely boyfriend has told him more than once that all that means is that there’s more of him to love.

He giggles at that, wondering how he was able to be so lucky as to get a boyfriend like Atem. He’s just so sweet, always giving him gifts and snuggles and burning anyone that tries to bully him (or kill him, he remembers the last time Kaiba tried to beat him at Monopolies and Mortgages, even though they’re supposed to be a team). And he’s always saying such nice things about him and enjoys playing games with him and is fine with letting him give him a blowjob in semi-public. (Atem even blushed and acted _so_ adorable when Polly popped into the bathroom to see who’s been moaning.)

All in all, he couldn’t act for a better partner.

A scream comes from the roaring flames as the jerks that had tried to skin him tried to escape, only for Atem’s shadows to push him back into the fire. He snuggles in closer as another scream rides through the air.

He giggles again and gives him another kiss on the cheek.


	7. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cannon, AKA Atem needs to stop trying to please everyone else and take a good long look at what he wants for once.

The afterlife was aesthetically beautiful, everyone he saw was well and fed, they worked less because they had to and more for the satisfaction of doing something, the weather was always good, and all the people who knew him were here and happy to see him. They listened on bated breath as he told them of what he had done once he was released, marveled at the progress that had happened, and all the games that were played now.

This did nothing to the growing itch that comes under his skin, like everything was wrong. Each day was a slow crawl that can’t make him feel like the oblivion of Ammit belly would be the better choice. He then scolds himself for thinking that and works harder to make his friends and family happy here, wearing a smile that feels more like a mask.

He tries so hard to be happy, to be glad that he’s here and at peace, but the itch gets worse and worse and he spirals down deeper and deeper. And he doesn’t even know why. He should be happy. He should enjoy that he sees the ones who had waited for him to pass on for long. But one stray though about Yugi, how he would enjoy this game, how he would get along with Mana and Mahado, how Anzu would take to the dances here, how Jounochi and Honda would ogle the servants and how Anzu would scold them and Yugi would pretend he wasn’t doing the same and…

Tears run down his cheeks. He keeps rubbing his eyes, trying to make them stop, but they just keep running.

He goes to bed, crying for those left behind as he ends another day in paradise.


	8. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi deals with too much magical bullshit AU

He was laying on the beach, safe underneath an umbrella as Atem was playing volleyball with Anzu and a few other, including his sister and the grumpy older brother. he smiled as he saw just how carefree and happy Atem was there, playing with their friends without worrying about any lunatic with a god complex trying to get the pharaoh’s powers. He especially enjoyed the sight of seeing the jiggle of Atem’s ass as he goes for another jump. It seems like the perfect day.

Of course someone would come to ruin that.

A green fairy-looking lady suddenly come up and sings some annoyingly perky song. An annoying perky song that seems to be draining him of energy. Atem and his brother seems to be getting ready to take her down… only for a group of magical pop idol to come in and do some kind of singing competition with the fairy and drive her off.

“Aibou, are you alright?” Atem asks him as he runs over, being a godsend of a boyfriend and giving him a great view of his chest.

“I’m too old for this,” he says as he glares up at the stars, wondering what he had done to deserve such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, this is from a real series, and no, I did not change a single thing from their fighting style.


	9. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU
> 
> Warning: mentioning/set during horrible events that happened in the past and still effects people to this day, i.e. the Atlantic slave trade. Please do not read if this is triggering for you.

The sea rocked their boat hard, the sway bringing him to contact with the others beside him. he glares at the men in front of him, hating them as much as he hates his uncle for selling him to these filthy northerners to make sure his cousin becomes king. The one by his side, a girl named Mana who these worms had kept a far to interested eye on, shivers as she hides behind him, something he is all too ready to do. Others try their best to keep small, most of them use to such a life, but not him.

No, he would rather die than bow to these worms, eating off of the corpses that others send their way to fatten themselves up. One of them then shouts while lifting high their book, a book not complete, but northerners were always backwards like that. He doesn’t know their words but even a deaf man can hear the contempt and arrogance in his voice, a show that he’s sees himself as greater than those he is shouting at. No, this man is less than a worm. Worms at least know what they are.

The boat rocks again harsher and he swore that he hears a crack come from below. And then he sees the horn, a long spiral that emerges from the ground as everyone screamed. He and the man to the other side of Mana, Mahado he thinks his name is, go and comfort her, sure that they will die here in this filthy boat in the middle of the seas, the water already waist high and moving quickly. At least Allah gave him the satisfaction of knowing these men died along with them. He feels the salty waters rush into his body, the sting in his nose and mouth as he drowns in these chains, far from home.

****

There was a sweet smell, a scent he had never experience before in front of him, as he felt a pressure near his mouth, not a harsh one like the worms, but gentle, like the time his nurse tried to get him to eat his soup. He slowly opened his mouth and found that the food pressed was meat. What? How could they…

He opened his eyes to see wide violets looking back, a sweet, kind look that baffled him.

“What are you…” he opened his mouth before remembering what had happened. The horn. The ship. The sea.

He moved his body up, only to find himself turning around and around as the violet-eyed beauty looked back at him with his long violet tail. Tail?

The half-fish swam up to him steadying him as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

He was in the sea. Alive. With a creature both man and fish.

He felt a pressure in his lower region and looked down, seeing a red tail where his legs would be. What the…

He felt himself growing more and more panicked before he felt lips against his own, and with it, a wealth of knowledge flows into him as the other held him close. He returned it, if only to find some stability in his changing world-view

There was a kingdom under the sea, with the one in his arms as a prince of it. There was magic, one that the people here use as easily as breathing. And there was his change, something that happens to those the beings here found worthy of joining their kind. (He was pleased that Mana and Mahado were among them, not to mention that none of the worms were given this chance.)

He also caught a slip of a memory, that the spiral that destroyed the ship was a pet of the one who held him, and he felt it was his responsibility to help save what he could from their numbers. And the fact that soulmates were a thing and the princes was his.

He felt the shock leave him as a growing numbness coursed through his body, as everything he knew was turned up-side down.

He received another kiss, this time on the newly formed gills that formed on his neck.

Well, at least he had this beauty to help him through these times.


	10. Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU
> 
> Warning: alluding to adult times, confusion and possible dubcon from the night before

He wakes up on the cold floor, face down as he feels another on his back. He tries to get up, to get off the cold floor if nothing else before he slumped back down.

He felt _it_. A thing… inside him. his hands and knees hurt, not to mention his throat. It’s almost like…

His eyes shot open, his mind playing back everything that happened last night, going to Yugi’s house, the large figure, the tears (though even he can’t tell if they were from pain or pleasure), the way it…

A yawn broke out as the _thing_ left him and the figure on his back rolled to the side. And there was Yugi, a few inches shorter but with a heart (and mischievous streak) bigger than men twice his height.

Wait… oh god, Yugi’s a werewolf!

A werewolf that had… shivers run down his spine. Oh god, they had… this is going to take forever to clean up.

He tries to get up again, and falls down, again. He then shimmies to the closest solid thing that’s over two feet and uses it to pull himself up, finally succeeding in getting his ass off the floor.

_Well, now what?_

He looks down, seeing all the bites and claw marks in the reflective refrigerator, something they used _quite_ a bit last night.

Another batch of shivers goes though his body, as the sight of him… he shakes his head trying to _not_ to get arous- What was that?

He… he should probably get going, before…

His foot hits Yugi, more like taps but still it brought his eyes down, to see Yugi, naked as the day he was born, scratches and bitemarks on him, when he lose control and wanted to center himself and the only thing he could do was bite into that furry hide to try to make sense of things and..

He.. he never really let himself get _loose_ , had he? He was always skittish, afraid of something that he could never really figure out… Was the thing Yugi feared this whole time himself?

And like that, everything made sense. And… in his own way, he was trying to protect him, keep him safe from that monster he saw in himself.

He limped to the fridge, hoping that there was something he could make for him and his boyfriend.

****

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room as he was brought out of his sleep, both he and his wolf sated from last night. Not that it matters, since he lost Atem. His wolf huffed at that and brought to mind his expressions from last night, his face as they…

“You know, people usually say thank you when you make them breakfast.”

He opened his eyes to see Atem. Atem with an apron on. Atem with an apron on and nothing else.

“Hey, I thought that you dealt with all that _pent-up_ aggression last night?” he said with a cheeky smile, as if he hadn’t…

“Wh… why are you still here?” he asked in an awed voice, sure he would leave him because of this.

Atem laughed at that, and his heart warmed at the sight of his eyes twinkling after all that he…

“Hey, what can I say, I’ve always had a thing for danger,” he answered back in a joking tone, though there was a look in his eye that said that he had a _lot_ to answer for. And Yugi knew then that he had a partner for life.


	11. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bride of the Fae King AU

He looks away from the festivities that his ‘husband’ has gathered together to celebrate their ‘joyous’ wedding day to look at his hand, wondering just how his life has changed so suddenly. He wasn’t even able to have a say, more or less be able to say goodbye to his grandpa and friends.

The guests dance and shout, while he stood to the side of the room, confused and unnerved by all that has happened and all that he had learned. That he’s the king’s bastard. That his mother knew and didn’t say anything.

The one who took him here takes his arm, pulling him to the center of the crowd as they holler and hoot at the wedding party. He comes in for a kiss, and Yugi just lets him, too drained to care about what’s happening.

“Please wife, why don’t you give us a smile?” he said with a lazy grin, something that he no doubt found charming but all it did was make him want to hit him with a tray and run back into his grandpa’s arms.

“And why would I be happy about being taken from all I know,” he hissed glaring at the one in front of him.

“Please, your own father uses you as a servant and is so careless that he does not even check on those who were his lovers to see if they had had his child,” he says dismissively of the ki- the lord he served, remembering that the one in front of him was called a king by many a guest.

“The king does as he would,” he said, those words seem hollow to even him.

“Really? Then you would allow me to share your wedding bed, if that’s was you believe,” he teased with a smirk. Yugi’s face grew red with that comment and left the lord to his party, going to sit in one of the few chairs in this place.

He fumed for a while, too angry to speak, but too trained to say such words to his betters. And then one of the guests came stumbling his way.

“Come, why are you so glum? This is a happy occasion!” the drunk guest says, his horns blooming strange flowers of orange and green.

“Happy for you, perhaps,” he grumbles out as he leaves the room following the halls to find his room in these twisted halls, trying to remember which way the servants took him as he was cleaned and dress in order to appease his ‘husband’.

He keeps to side as he moves though, keeping to the shadows as more guests come in from outside, before finally coming into his room.

The sheets are a fine, soft material, softer still that the ones he washed for the princess and queen. He hated them. He hated the fine room with the soft bed, the lovely clothes he was forced into, the man who parades him as a bride for the amusement of his court, and how he was brought here through no fault of his own.

“Wife?”

He swung around to see the man in question, a look of confusion on his face.

“What troubles you?” he asked in a deceptively tender voice, as if he cares for his opions.

“What troubles me. WHAT _TROUBLES_ **_ME_**! You only need to look in the mirror to find ‘what troubles me’,” he hissed, his sorrow and anger making his words sharp and his glare hard, “I was taken by all I know, by a strange man, because the man that sired me was so careless with his cock that he didn’t even know that he had a child older than his legitimate daughter, and _now_ he expects he to smile and be merry as if I had any choice in the matter. **_That’s_** what troubles me, _sir_ ,” he shouted before throwing himself on the sheet.

He then cries for all he has lost and those who he will never see again, not even noticing that the one he wed had tears flowing down his own cheeks, tears he didn’t know he was even making, confused at why he rejects him, something that many others would die to have.


	12. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man in the Mirror AU

He looks through the broken-down manor that his team found, a traditional Japanese house that was hidden away in the mountains. Something from the waring states era, if the archeologist that found it are correct. Most of the columns are rotten and the paper doors are beyond repair, but other than that, it was in surprisingly good condition.

Atem won the rights to renovate the manor into a hotel, with a grant of money to fix it up from the government (as long as he as his workers make sure that the place was restored using techniques and materials used during that era, because the building counts as a historical monument). He smirks at that, having his teams do research on styles and furniture common in that era to house in the building, going all in on the traditional flairs for the place.

He could easily see this spot becoming another destination for people to flock towards, especially during the summer months, when there is a murky, humid air in most parts of this country, here it is reasonable cool, even in the hottest of days. Sure, that means there wouldn’t be a huge clientele during the winter, but even that could be a boon, since it’s fairly close to some of the ski resorts that they have here and they could sell rooms at a discount. He could even see if he could add a more modern building to house the staff or some more modern accommodations to the building.

Yes, things are looking up for him, far from the scared child who was led around by his uncle, forced to see all his father’s hard work wasted on war and poor investments.

He walks away from a particularly nice room, the kind of room the lord of the manor would have as his room, not noticing the man with violet eyes in the brass mirror, looking at him with interest as one would a new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think Yugi is in this little snippit? I kind of just made it vague 'cause it's more about the image that a concrete story here.


	13. Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon

He stands under the showerhead, the water raining down on him, clearing his thoughts as he reflects the day. Traveling to the temple, the duel against his other self, the way he…

Tears run down his cheek as the realization of what he lost crashes over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but straight to the point.


	14. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troll Yugi AU

He breathed in the chilled air of the north, marveling at the snow on the ground. Yes, he knew of snow, but to his younger self, snow was a real as space travel, something that is theoretically possible, but not expected. And then the snow came down a few years ago, a cold blanket that covered the sand and buildings in a brilliant white, only for the sun to uncover the desert and bring the snow back to cloth another town. And like that, Atem’s heart was set.

He worked hard at school, did research on the northern parts of the world (and southern, but from all his research, he found the only place with actual snow was the south pole, and frankly there was such a thing as too much of a good thing), and worked his butt off to get an internship for one of the icy realm that brought tears to his young eyes.

He started in Canada, a mild country with polite words to hide harsh opinions, as he worked on his degree, becoming aa environmental scientist, before going to the northern United States, three years in the Tohoku prefecture of Japan, and a year in Russia, before moving to his new place in the wilds of Norway, close enough to the fjords to visits them if he so chooses. And though it all he falls deeper in love with the icy world around him. Some of his colleges joke that he’s made of snow, he’s so comfortable with the stuff.

Yes, he’s been quite lucky in his life, if a bit lonely. But… it’s not like there would be any guy that would want to either wait for him or join him in his long winters in the north, far from the ski resorts and movies and reliable internet that happened in places outside the Bunker (another joke). And the people who are here are all painfully straight. (He knows that a few of the ladies there are attracted to him, but frankly, he was a straight as a circle.)

So, he just has to be content with the white canvas that comes down and the friends that he makes on base. That’s life.

He shook his head and got ready to go back to base when he thought he saw something. He squinted to see… black? He moved his flashlight to focus on the spot, where there, yes, there was a spring of black.

He marched over as quickly as he could, thankful that the snow right now was the more forgiving kind rather than the one that can turn icy in a flash, praying to whatever god that could hear him that he wasn’t too late. And when he came, the sight of it brought shivers down his spine.

He finds a boy in the woods. Wearing nothing at all. And it seems he was fading fast. He picks him up, shocked at how cold he is. He brings out his walky-talky and presses the button.

“Hey,” he states to the team back in the base, “I’m coming back to base. I’ve got a pedestrian found in the woods, possible hypothermia patient. Get the base ready.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe soon,” he tells the boy in his arms, trying to keep the almost frozen boy from going into shock, failing to notice the tail that is attached to the boy’s backside, or how long his nails were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how everyone has that one supernatural creature that their fascinated by, the one they want everyone to know about, and have a hundred stories about it.  
> ...  
> Mine is Trolls.


	15. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troll Yugi AU

He walks through the woods, Yugi trailing behind him. Yugi, who refuses to tell him his birth name, so he and the rest of his crew started to call him by all sorts of names, that is until one of his colleagues from Japan called him Yugi. The little guy latched on to the name and refused to acknowledge any other name that the rest of the crew gave him, except him, because he’s still allowed to call Yugi by a number of silly pet names, mostly Aibou or Little Lotus. As well as follow him around the base. And plays games when he’s board on monitor duty. And make him his favorite tea, or if they ran out in the breakroom, he goes out to get some. Joey says it’s because Yugi’s got a crush on him, but that can’t be right, he’s probably more lenient because he helped save him from the cold. It was just a case of gratitude and as soon as Yugi’s all better, he’d go back home and find someone better.

Well, whatever the reason, Yugi keeps close and assists him when he can. Like on his trips to the forest to measure the amounts of snow fall and collect samples for the lab. Like now. With him holding his hand. Just to be safe. Andbecausehehasabitofacrushontheshorterman.

Yugi squeezes his hand, bringing him back into reality as he returns to his task of sample collecting and checking how much snow fell last night with the measuring yard one of the other put in when the weather was warm.

And then a naked woman comes to them. What?

“Are… you O.K.?” he asked confused what is it about this area that makes people want to strip down to their birthday suit.

She gave a sultry smile, something he could see working on any of his lady-loving coworkers, but really didn’t do much for him.

“Mhmmmmm, maybe in a little bit,” she answered back with a wink. Which honesty made him question her sanity.

“Okkkkayyy?”

She gave a chuckle and suddenly his body slacked.

“Oh, why don’t you come with me? I can make you feel _real_ good,” the naked woman said. He just wanted to run away but for some reason his body was moving closer, as if he was controlled by some outside force.

His heart races faster as he’s in front of the blond woman, a dark grin on her face as she gets in closer, slinking her arms around him while he stood like a malleable doll, his head at the hollow of her neck as he looks down, only to find a knobby wood and a tail quite similar to a cow’s on her backside. She whispers in his ear, his heart plummeted to his stomach as he felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier.

And then Yugi attacked.

He slashed at the woman, his teeth sharp and a feral look goes over his eyes as he separates the two of them, which brought quite a few feelings to mind including gratitude, confusion, a hint of fear (if Yugi could do all that, why stay with him), and, embarrassedly, arousal (there’s just something so sexy about someone so sweet going after someone like a wild animal).

He fought and rages against the blond, with the blond fighting just as savagely, before he slammed her head against a rock, and just like that, Atem felt his limbs return under his control.

He shook himself out, his mind racing over the bizarre event, before he turned around and saw the most unusual sight of all.

“What’s going on here?” he shouted in confusion, his voice somewhat muffled by the snow, but clear enough that Yugi could here him.

“I… can explain?” Yugi said in an awkward voice, with a tail of his own popping out from his ruined pants, a nervous smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn’t clear, Yugi is a troll (or to be more precise, the result of a one-night stand between a Troll (his mom) and a Jotun (his dad) ) and Mai is a Huldra.


	16. Loyal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troll Yugi AU

He looks over the notes from last week’s study when he hears the person up front buzz him about a visitor. He looks up, confused. He then turns to see Yugi on his cot, still naked after their activities last night, a content smile on his face as his tail curls around him

He’s still surprised how many supernatural creatures seem to attracted to this post, since after Yugi revealed his trollish heritage, and the crazy naked lady came to the base asking for a job as housekeeper (her name is Mai Valentine and he’s still wary of her, even if she and Joey are dating now), Joey decided that he was going to be bold and tell him that he’s a werewolf (“But not like a Hollywood werewolf, ya know. It’s more like de Celtic kind that’s not as much of a jerk, ya get what I’m saying?”), which prompted Ryou to reveal he’s a Yuki-onna (“Well, it helps my village back home, I can stay in the cold as much as I want, and I get to travel. What’s not to love?”).

And things became a new form on normal, where he helps out his co-workers when they have a problem due to their unique heritage, and him and Yugi starting to date, and then meeting Yugi’s parents, a tall man with handsome looks that rival a movie star’s and a larger woman with craggy features that look far more like the typical troll (one of the natives saw him looking for a book of them and they unloaded all their love for them and their lore) than Yugi.

He walks down the halls, leaving a note for Yugi to let him know where he is before he left their room. Really, everyone he knows is there, everyone except…

His cousin, Seth, was at the front desk, wearing far too many layers, and not even very effective ones at that. He doesn’t even have any reflective tape on for this time of year.

“Seth, it’s been too long. How have you been?” he said kindly, enjoying seeing some of his family visit him all the way up here, a rare treat since the rest of them aren’t as fond of the cold as he is.

“Feh, could be better,” he grumbled out.

“Sooo, what’s the reason for the visit?” he asked, hoping to show his some fun activities here to get him out of this hating winter thing he has.

“You going home, that’s what.”

“What?”

“You. Are. G-o-i-n-g. Home. You’ve spent too much time in this horrid place and it’s time you get your head out of the clouds and join the rest of us back home,” Seth said as if he was speaking to a child.

Atem’s eyes widen at this before they narrowed, pissed that even now, they dismiss his work as some fantasy. Fuck that, he spent many hours working towards his goal and like hell he was going to leave just like that.

“No, Seth. I’m staying here,” he firmly said, not willing to leave those that he considers a second family.

“What!?! But you have family here, obligations. What’s here for you but a barren landscape where you toil in labs like a servant while having your research ignored because it’s not profitable?”

He glared at him, even now his cousins don’t see the world he sees up here.

“Well, too fucking bad because I’m staying.”

Seth growled at that. He then had the audacity to grab and try to drag him out of the base.

“YOU are going and tha-“

Yugi, sweet protective Yugi, pushed Seth away, using his claws to make it clear to his cousin that he’s not leaving anytime soon.

“You are not welcomed here. And if I see you back here again, well,” Yugi finished with a look at his craggly claws, “let’s hope that it is my love that finds you first.”

Seth goes to argue before noticing Yugi’s threatening stature and running off, his face red.

“Thank yo-“ he turns to Yugi only to see that Yugi is in the same state he left him.

“ _sigh_ It this going to be a thing with you?”

“Hehehehe, _Maybe_ ,” he said with a flirty wink as he guides Atem back into their shared quarters.

****

Mahado sighs as he sees Seth stomp out of the building, his anger spiking the air as he resembles the god he is the mortal avatar of. He comes to the car and jerks the door open.

“Did you get him?” he asks, knowing the answer but asking none the less.

“No,” he hissed, slamming the door shut, not caring if he damages the rental car that they had.

There was silence as Mahado drums on the wheel, thinking about what to do next.

“Damnit, why the fuck did that idiot have to be so fucking obsessed with fucking frozen water, of all the fucking things in the world for him to fucking follow,” he bitched. Mahado could help but laugh at that.

He glared at him, his face still red.

“The fuck is so funny?”

He tried to calm himself down, getting out a few more chuckles before answering.

“Well, it’s just so funny that the moral form of Hours is so fascinated with the snow that he made his entire life about it.”

He glared some more before ordering him to drive, pissed at the entire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like the irony that a god/mortal-avatar of a desert god, even one who doesn’t know that he’s one, is so infatuated with the concept of snow. BTW, there was a bit of a hint to this in the first part of this mini-arc when he was able to see Yugi’s black hair in a Scandinavian winter (which are so dark the sun never seems to shine in the winter, they do get the trade of having a midnight sun during the summer though).
> 
> And yes, Mai chose her name to be a dumb, dumb pun.


	17. Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in Love AU

He was sitting on the steps of the temple, the one this nation built to worship his husband and partner, a large place with wood stained black and stylized eyes on every door. A bit creepy but they were far better than that time someone thought that the god of darkness wouldn’t be satisfied unless there were spikes at the front gate with the head on a nonbeliever on its tip. He quite enjoyed seeing those souls punished for using Atem’s name to sate their own blood lust.

He hobbled up the steps, taking great pains to make sure that his old man disguise had no flaws. (he wouldn’t say that he’s the best, but you do pick up a trick or two when you’ve lived for a thousand years.)

“Hey, you need any help?”

He turned his head to see a boy with two-tone brown hair, something that should have made him blend in with the crowds, but somehow there was something in him that called to him. He used a minor scry spell to see into the boy’s soul only to find a piece of himself in there. he remembers what Atem said when he first asked about what actually happened that day. It turns out the weapon the bitch used shattered his soul into pieces, something that would be near impossible to survive from, but when Atem bound them together, he was able to gather most of those pieces and fill the rest with his own godly essence. But not all of them.

And when he joined his husband in the divine realm and gained his title of ‘the god of games and loyalty’ his title had also extended to those fragments. Who lost and alone latched themselves to whatever infant that was born near them.

And now he was in front of such a child. Who was bringing him into the pews. With the preacher saying some slog about how the gaming god had tricked their own into giving up his powers to protect him from his enemies. (If you count a bad grade to be an enemy then yes, and anyway Atem was all too willing to share his power with him, among other _things_.)

“Wow, Crowler’s really going on a spiel today,” one of the girls in front of him whispered to her friend. An encouraging sign from him, since it’s usually the ones who take their priest by their word that end up committing terrible actions that only damages their own soul (and it’s not like it’s just Atem that has those followers, he’s seen some horrid things done in the light goddess’s name, thing that she would never condone.)

He turned from the man up front to the boy with a piece of himself in him. (In a spiritual way. Not sexual. Because he loves his husband, even if he’s a bit of a dramatic idiot sometimes.) He was looking bored and annoyed at the man up front.

“Hey,” he whispered to the boy.

He turned to him, his brown eyes edger for something other that the blow-hard up front.

“So what do you think about the Game God and his relationship with the God of Darkness?”

The boy ponders that for a bit.

“Wellll, I don’t really get the feeling that the Game god really tricked the God of Darkness. I mean, if he didn’t like him why did he save him and keep him so close?” he nods.

“Yeah, I think they’re really close. I mean, if Yubel was ever hurt, I’d do anything to help them, so why can’t the God of Darkness feel the same?” he said with conviction, right but not knowing all the answers.

“Wise words,” He answered back, chuckling inwardly about _just_ how close they really are. Atem gives him a push through their link, curious about him. Yugi sends reassuring feelings back, smiling at his husband’s fussy nature.

The temple seems to be thinning out as the service concludes, so he gets up, with help from the boy who had been so kind to him.

“By the way, I’m Yugi,” he said, introducing himself for the first time in a millennia, by bringing a hand up for the smaller to shake.

The boy brought his hand and they shook.

“I’m Jaden Yuki, pleased to meet you,” he answered back with a smile on his face.


	18. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in Love AU

She remembers the day she first saw him. a god in a mortal body, looking at the sun that was part of his domain. (This was something she learned later, something that she can’t help but giggle at when people separate the two titles he had into different people.)

His eye’s like sun-rise, the way the gold in his bangs reflect the world around him, his limber legs and muscled arms. Everything about him was perfect, which made sense. He **_is_** a god after all. Why shouldn’t he be perfect?

She had offered him shelter and some food for the night while he asked where he was. She told him, about Avalon and the tribe to the north that claims to be doing the Darkness God’s work by invading and killing all non-believers. He nodded and he said that he was going to the capital of the invaders and correct their foolishness.

She couldn’t let him do so alone so she went with him.

They fought fiercely, and in that time, she grew more and more infatuated with him, his passion, his kindness, the way he saw the hidden potential in people and did his best to bring it out.

It had taken months, maybe even years before they were there, and they saw the sloven man on the chieftain chair, women with terrified eyes catering to his every whim. The fool laughed when he saw them, a woman barely out of childhood and the charismatic man with bangs of gold and eyes like fire.

The man asked why they were there.

He, the one who she traveled so far with, told him that they were there to stop him and his blasphemy in using the God of Darkness’s name to justify his warmongering.

“And who are you to say such, and to me, the prophet of his shadowed claw?”

She still remembers his chuckle as he informed the greedy man that **he** was the God of Darkness, and he would not hesitate to cut him down for his sins.

The false-prophet glared before moving his eyes.

It was quick, but she noticed and was able to block her companion from the fatal blow, a blow she took for all that she gained from his companionship.

His retribution was swift, the fanatics men’s very shadows emerging from the ground to strangle them, and the ones who attacked them in loyalty also shared the same fate.

She had thought she had died, but due to her actions, the highest of the divine hosts took her moral form and transformed her into another deity, her, Sakura. it was far too much for her to comprehend, but it was.

Her new title was that of the Goddess of Justice and Loyalty, for she righted wrongs done to others and stood by those who were true to their path.

And with that she learns that names are sacred, that to learn a name is a sign of great trust between them. And she learned the name of her companion, Atem.

She was quite proud of that, and that infatuation grew, some of the more minor gods (it still amazed her that even gods had such a structure) made such jealous rumors that she slept with him and that is why she was so powerful despite her former mortal status. She denied it, because it was not true in the slightest and she would never dishonor her friend by using him in such a way. (Even though she had dreams where they were _quite_ intimate.)

Atem scoffed them off, saying that she is so powerful is because of the strength of her own soul and all the fucking in the world couldn’t change that. He also said that the notion of a god and a mortal is quite laughable, which broke her heart a bit but she comforted herself with the fact that she was not mortal any more.

And then he was called to the mortal plane again. Or seduced really. There was something about the mage’s words and emotions that lured him in and Atem was in the mortal world for a few eons.

She tried not to look, but every so often she spots him with the mage and she sees how happy he is, the love in his eyes easy to see to all who see them together. It hurt but it was temporary, he was mortal after all.

And then he returned. She came to greet him, only to see the ties to the mortal realm, the sorrow in his eyes, and how defeated he looked then and there. her heart broke some more but she pushed those feelings down as she asked him what had happened, and he told his tale, of the mage and how they got closer, how one of his siblings tried to gain power and only lost in the end, how his partner(something he never called her, even after all they had been through) had taken a fatal bow that had shattered his soul and how he, bonded with him to bring him back to them (him was implied but very evident), and how he kept this knowledge to himself as they lived their lives. How he discovered and raged at him and told him to leave him be.

She comforted him through his tears and hoped something would happen, but Atem was loyal to his Yugi and just stared out into their plane, his mood melancholy. And then the letters came and his smile came back, and he wrote and send them and he waited eagerly to see each letter and coveted the ones he had.

Then Yugi came, his eyes wise and full of tears as he sees the one who made him whole again. They ran up to each other and kissed and hugged like they would die tomorrow.

She looks away from the two lovers, tears running down her face at the sight as she puts up a smile, while her heart breaks at the shameful and selfish desire that she wishes to be the one who brings him such happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this one, I just decide to bring in a little idea that’s been running through my brain of Sakura (yes, I'm talking about the Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura) having a one-sided crush on Atem, and put it in this wild universe with magic and stuff. Don’t worry, she gets over him in time, and finds someone just for her and has her own fun adventures.
> 
> Also, this piece shows that people can become Gods by doing something grand an epic, but it's a very rare event.


	19. Transcend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drag AU

Atem looks in the mirror as Tomoyo drapes the fabric over him, checking how each piece fit before putting pins in to show where to sew and bring the steam in, working hard on an outfit perfect for Inna.

“So, do you want any ruffles or any other accommodations?” the budding designer asks as she pins in the pieces to form over the body suit he uses to make Inna’s curves.

“Mhmmmmm, maybe on the end of the skirt, but just one. I want to go for a playful look this time,” he says as she nods before jotting it down in her little note pad.

He looks at the outfit again, visualizing the dress in it’s completed state.

“Mhmmm, maybe sleeveless, or at least with them off the shoulders. I’m going for a lounge singer look for next time.”

“ _sigh_ It’s nice to actually have a boy in my life that actually _interested_ in fashion,” she says with a smile on her face.

“Oy, I _do_ have a fashion sense, princess, it’s just that _my_ look doesn’t involve all the froo-froo stuff that you do,” Yugi shots back, a glare on his face directed at his half-sister, wearing leather and chains like a child of punk and goth.

“ _Right_ , because wearing more colors than **black** makes me _so_ shallow.”

“Yeah, it’s not about the colors, honey, it’s the fact your collection looks like it came straight out of a bad Disney rip-off.”

Atem coughs, trying to distract the two siblings from their fight.

“So, it there any more work that needs to be done?” he asked, trying get their focus off each other and onto something else.

She shook her head.

“No, you’re done for now.”

He then slips out of the dress, in nothing but his body suit. Yugi brushes an adorable red color while Tomoyo just looks at the fabric and makes sure that the pins are still in where she put them.

After he changed into his regular clothes, they left the apartment/temporary dress salon, walking back to their apartment (they got an apartment after college, to the shigrin of most of their friends), hand in hand, smiles on their faces as they face tomorrow together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomoyo and Yugi have a complicated relationship, in part because she’s the legitimate daughter while he is the result of her dad’s mistress, and they have very few interests in common, and there’s something about the other that generally bugs the ever-loving heck out of them, and maybe they see traits in the other that they don’t like about themselves and they project a bit. Oddly enough, one of the few things they agree on is that they don’t like and want no relationship with their bio-dad.
> 
> Everyone is happy with this arrangement; Atem gets gorgeous dresses for his drag persona, Tomoyo gets a model for free to practice her work with darker skin and is knowledgeable enough to participate in the process, and Yugi gets to see his boyfriend be happy (and his sister, but he would rather wear another laced monstrosity then ever admit that). And the prompt is using in this little piece because that’s how Atem is when he images his dress in its complete form.


	20. Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troll AU

It is said that the moral form of Horus will fall to chaos and the wild, according to the words of his grandmother, a seer who was known for her words always coming true. Bakura had devoured this totem every night to comfort himself when he was homeless on the streets, hiding the book close to his skin every night when he goes to sleep, his entire village destroyed by the fucking bastards who’d made some deal with those god’s from long ago to make their family prosper in exchange for having some of them be born into this world, to be temporarily mortal as one aspect of their soul is given a chance to experience life without the pressures of the cosmos on their shoulders.

After all that he lost, he figured that those monsters deserve a taste of their own medicine, so he worked and fought and waited and gather intel and power and all the things he needed to get his revenge. Sure, he had to do a few things that he wasn’t proud of, but he was able to get the resources he needed to extract justice for his family.

He followed the family through their failures and successes, noting which ones were part of the gods. It was ridiculously easy, especially since they gave them the same name. Well, the same roman names. All except the _precious_ _baby_ Horus, who was given the name of a creator god. At least they didn’t tell those kids until they were old enough to actually do shit, which was why their _precious Horus_ was able to go out of the country for schooling. Probably to fuck some foreign whores. But then, of all the fucking ironies in the world, he decided to go to colder places. Cold, of all the fucking things for Horus to be infatuated with.

He smirked at that, forming the perfect plan to take him down, and the rest of the family with them.

First, he killed the men who were personally responsible for his family’s deaths, each of them dying while seeing his face and knowing the sins they’ve committed. Next, he follows the incarnation of Seth as he goes to get back Horus. And ironies of ironies, even now the brat is unaware of his power and status, and Seth is kicked back to Egypt with his tail between his legs.

Now, here’s his favorite part. He calls in several of his mercenary buddies, the dictators he’s fucked and killed for, and all the billionaires that he has blackmail on, and get them all over here to kill the idiot whose death was foretold by Granny.

He waited about a meter or so away, spotting Horus right away from the light he has over his body, his form glowing in the dark winter night. It’s only fitting that he dies in a place he loves so much, no?

The men come in, ready to take him down… and then true chaos happens, and wolves and snow and a crazed being with a tail attack the warriors, each of them falling to their deaths as they protect Horus, especially the one with claws like obsidian.

And just like that it’s over. The forces that he had been building for years, destroyed in one battle by creatures he had never even seen. (He should have look. He should have fucking looked. If there were gods and seers, who says there weren’t any other beings of myth that were true?)

He sees the tiny ball of chaos that has decimated his forces walk over to the mortal Horus, his clawed hand still dripping with blood as he kisses him, something the brat encouraged by opening his mouth wide and wrapping his arms around him.

The fuck, the prophecy said he would fall.. chaos.. fuck! Did he just fall for some vague future sight bullshit?

He tried to steady himself, barely seeing through the darkness with his eyewear. He moves slowly, trying his best to stand in the howling winds and the falling snow.

“Going somewhere?”

He turned, half-expecting the feral thing that had been kissing the brat that had ruined his life, only to see the white-haired guy there instead.

He scoffed and just kept moving, only the man was right in front of him.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that…”

His body was encased in ice as he was brought to the room of Ryou the Yuki-onna.


	21. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bride of the Fae King AU

It had been months since he had been brough to this place, since he was wed to the King of this court. It was lonely, even though there are always people around, for none of them look at him, none of them call out and try to talk to him, none of them really try to relate to him.

Well, that’s not _quite_ true. The one he wed does; he tries so often to start something, a question about his life, what games he like to play, how he likes his dinner, so many questions of an innocent manner it was almost baffling.

But he kept silent for his ‘husband’, for each question made him remember what he had lost, the friends he will never see again, the grandfather he left behind, and that made his heart cold in fury.

But… lately he had been thinking about the protections, how furious they were when the Dance wasn’t done with the proper child. And how the wedding is not official until it is consumed.

And it’s not like he hasn’t seen what happened to those who’ve rejected a suitor often enough. His heart froze a little bit more at the thought that even that will be taken by force.

His ‘husband’ was away visiting his sister at her own court when he had started his own preparations, bathing with lavender oil (he always said how nicely it complimented his own natural scent), making sure there was plenty of oil in the room and… other places, and taking his clothes off, each garment feeling like another blow to his soul.

He sat on the bed in what he assumed was a seductive pose, and steeled himself for the coming night.

And soon he came, just as handsome as he was before, with red ruby eyes that always softened when he looked at him, tawny skin that showed his love for the woods, and a devil-may-care smile that dropped from his face

“What are you doing?” he asked, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Presenting myself for you, you are my husband after all,” he answered, looking down in what he assumed to a humble look as he waits for him to pillage his body.

He tried to calm himself down, tried to make himself limper and serene as he waits for the first touch, the first bite, and all that he will do to him. he was so focused on trying to relax that he failed to notice the soft touch to his chin that moved his eyes to meet those rubies once again.

“Who told you to do such things?” he said, his voice sharp as steel.

“N… no one my lord. I chose to do this. For you.”

Fear seized his heart at the dark look in his eyes

There was rage in his eyes as he spoke, “You may say such, my heart, but there is fear in your eyes and a resigned look to you. _sigh_ Human’s really are the most contrary of beings.”

“Bu… but that it how it is suppose to be, a king can take what he-“ he was silenced by two fingers on his mouth, his eyes watered as he thought about what’s happening.

“There are many things one can’t control, but do not think that sharing your body is one of them,” he said as he put clothes back on his shivering form, putting each of his garments on so delicately and with such care it made his heart hurt. He then kissed him on the head and he swore his face felt like it was burning.

Yugi was struck by this, for it was expected for kings to do such to those beneath them, but Atem smashed that rule and showed the ugly core of the lovely mantelpiece and by doing so, Atem gained a foothold into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, why the fuck am I tearing up at this piece. I fucking wrote it!
> 
> FYI, Fae are different and they are considered married when they exchange names. Atem told Yugi his name near the beginning, but Yugi didn’t do the same, because he was angry at him.
> 
> Also sorry about being late, went to parents place for Father's day and was too tired to finish it on-time.


	22. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generic Atem Come Back AU

Spring, the time of life and renewal, a time when the snow melts away to have the world clothed in a colorful pattern from all the greenery in the world, a time of romance, new paths, and grand adventures in the warming world.

Atem **HATED** spring.

It’s not the flowers (he rather likes those), the chance of rain for the day by a flip of a coin (he actually prefers going out at that time), or how everyone wants to go out and overcrowd the park as if they were the only ones that existed (actually… he does kind-of hate that too).

No, the reason that he hates spring is because, for some reason, his body (which were granted by the gods in the kindest gesture that he could ever think of and he always gives a small sacrifice to them on their special days, or at least the closest approximation of them) is allergic. To **GRASS** of all the fucking things in the world to be allergic too. And it’s not something that he shares with Yugi. No, it’s just that there’s something about the shitty incomplete blades of useless plant matter that make his head hurt and his nose constantly drip and then he gets a sore throat from all the mucus and then there was that time his ears hurt so he had to go to the doctor and he got a **fucking ear infection** from the shitty allergy and he was finally able to take some medicine but all that did was make him drowsy and he still had to take the medicine for his ear and then he got a fucking cold on top of everything and…

“Hey, Other Me, do you want to play some game?”

He got out of his warm cocoon of blankets to peer out at Yugi, who was like a ray of sunshine in the horrible excuse of a season. Give him raging heats, lovely fall colors, and another excuse to cuddle up to Yugi over this horrible, horrible season.

“No, I want my throat to stop hurting, my ears to stop spewing pus, and my nose to stop switching between being a running faucet and a clog one.”

His Aibou chuckled at that, the sadistic bastard before bringing a cup of licorice tea out for him (not ginger, he knows it’d help him out during this hell season, but the teas using it were unpleasant to say the least). He brought a hand out of his warm cocoon to reach out for the blessed liquid, when Yugi, like the caring partner he is, brings his tea into his hand, both of them savoring the small touch between them before they had to separate again. He then left for a bit, leaving him to suffer in his finicky body before coming back in with his laptop.

He gives his partner a questioning look as he sips his tea.

“Well, since you’re not up for a game, maybe the two of us can watch a movie together, your pick.”

A smile somehow crawled onto his face and he nodded, as the two of them spent the rest of their day watching dumb, light-hearted movies that made his time in this nightmare season just a little bit more bearable.


	23. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troll Yugi AU

There was a tradition at the base where, every twenty-second of the month, someone, except Mai who made meals the rest of the time, makes a meal from their home country for the rest of them. This little joke started because of all the international scientists that were working there, and they had such differences in life and childhood memories (Atem was unfortunate enough to be from a fairly conservative family that never let him have much western media growing up, more or less have access to things like Pokémon or Mario), that they thought that it would be a good bonding exercise, with a hat full of slips of paper

Some of them were very successful.

_Atem looked down on the spread of ta’meya, koshari, mahshi, and fattah with hibiscus tea. He hopes the rest of the team enjoys it; this is his first-time cooking for a big group. Heck, he only started learning how to cook because he wanted food from home, and his mother was dismissive of him learning how to cook, saying that it will make his future wife see him as less of a man, which hit him hard about how much his mother likes the symbol of him rather than the actual person, so he had to learn from sone channels online and experiment a bit to when he didn’t have all the ingredients he needed._

_The team came in and after a bit of explaining, they dug in, and he got quite a few complements for his meal._

Some of them less so.

_“Now here’s the good stuff,” Joey yelled as the surface was covered in pizzas, with all the possible topping combinations that one can find in a pizzeria, with a pitiful salad and gooey warm cheesy garlic bread as ‘sides’. “Da best pizza in da world.”_

_“That is not pizza, that’s an American basterdization of an Italian dish,” Luca dismissed._

_“Hey, this is different from the pizza I had when I visited the states.”_

_“Really? What’s so different?” Atem asked._

_“Well, it was served in this deep dish_

_“Da’s Chicago style, which **isn’t** pizza,” Joey answered, with a conviction that most people had for their religion, “Chicago style is cheese, sausage, and tamata sauce piled onto pizza dough like a meat pie and called pizza in some form of cruel mockery.”_

_“Well maybe that pizza wouldn’t be frozen,” another teammate said, the slice he took clattering on the plate. It repeated with several of the pizza’s while the warmer ones were quickly devoured._

_They had to settle for the garlic bread and salad, which was a meal in of itself._

And some of them were surprised at what was offered.

_A large pot of Udon was in the center of the table with Yudofu, Nikuman bun (pork ones in the red plate and chicken ones on the blue plate), Nikujaga, a seaweed salad, and some steamed vegetables to finish off the feast that Ryou made._

_“What? No sushi?” one of the ruder team members commented._

_“Ummm, I… never had sushi,” Ryou muttered, one arm rubbing its twin as he shifted side to side._

_“Fuck, Kiley, just because **you’re** so bad at cooking you can’t even cook box macaroni doesn’t mean you can be a dick to Ryou,” Joey yelled, plate already full and a bun ready to be eaten._

And then it was Yugi’s turn.

****

“Mai, you’ve got to help me,” he said in a panic, actually wearing clothes for once.

Mai looked over her shoulder.

“Hm, I thought that with all your _wilderness_ _training_ you’d at least know how to make a decent meal.”

“But Atem’s going to eat it. And I usually didn’t cook the meat. And the only recipe I know that’s involves a kitchen is this recipe that my sister-in-law taught me that’s basically a stew with human as the main meat,” Yugi whined, twisting the shirt so much it loses any elasticity it had.

Mai turned fully around to look at him, taking in his large violet eyes as he made himself look as pitiful as possible. He saw no reason why he shouldn’t use what he had to get the lessons he so needs.

It took a few more moments then he would have liked but eventually Mai caved in and brought him into the kitchen, giving him the aid he greatly needed.

****

Yugi looks at the group in front of them, which includes Mai (his teacher and fellow forest dweller turned building liver) and Bakura. (Ryou’s ‘friend’ that he has in his room who always tries to prank/stab Atem. He knows there’s more to their situation but as long as he controls his pet he doesn’t care. He sees the outline of ropes under the arrogant man’s clothes, he smells the smell of sex and frost over him, he doesn’t need to know any more. Chains are better anyway.)

He puts out the smoked salmon and farro salad to go with the gravadlax, pickles, veggie dish (apparently some of the humans here just don’t eat meat. Yugi thinks that they are able to choose to do so is a sign of human arrogance and domesticity) and meatball.

He went to Atem’s side, eager to see him eat the food he prepared. He adores his not human even if he’s clueless about it himself. (Yugi thinks it’s adorable that Atem thinks he’s a normal human when he glows in the dark.)

Atem takes the veggie dish first, then a meager serving of meatballs and a sizable portion of the salmon salad. After he took his fill, he used his fork to pierce a meatball and put it up to his full lips. He then closed his mouth around it, and he felt himself go hard at the sight of Atem chewing on something he made, and the pleasurable sound he made when he swallowed made him want to take Atem to their room and show just how much he adores him.

Other people said their complements but they were mere sprinkles on the cake that was Atem’s own joy at his first human meal. He would have to send some of the spices to Gerta for her own house. After he makes his Atem scream his name.


	24. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bride of the Fae King AU

There was a silence between them. Not the regular silence where his husband tries his best to get his attention while he ignores him. No, there was an understanding in this one, the kind a married couple have after years of marriage, where they know the other and don’t need to constantly drape over the other to know that the other is thinking of him. he even found himself silently playing some of games his husband brought, and blushed at the look of delight that lit up his ruby red eyes.

And in that silence… he finds himself curious about Atem, who he visits, how do his siblings get along, where had he traveled and all the things both big and small he had done. But… is this bad? Was he betraying his grandpa? His friends?

But then again… he would have probably lost them to either death or opportunity. And it’s not like he hasn’t mourned them in their time apart, and all that did was make him miserable. And there were worse people to have, one who beat or force themselves on him or those who would dismiss his opinions and hobbies and tried force him into a mold that was so different from himself a trick mirror would be more accurate.

He turns to Atem, his back towards him as he slept. Should he… no. Just… just one more night. One more night for his old life. One more night of silence, before he opens his heart to the man he wed.

He wraps his arms around Atem, taking in his scent, letting his breathing lure him to sleep where he dreams of the days of old and the days ahead.


	25. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bride of the Fae King AU

He looks up at the towering dragons, four beasts towering over their place, Atem protecting him from them, as the princess rode on top of the odd-eyed one with the prince to her left and a man with silver and green hair to the right. She looks down upon the with fury in her eyes, though from what he is unsure. Perhaps she was offended by Atem’s rejection? Angry about his taking? Well, whatever it maybe she is here with fire in her violet eyes.

She yells at Atem, but Yugi just tries to breath in the presence of the dragons. And then Atem moves forward, and his heart lurches.

A piece of him wishes to shrink back and just let the nobles talk it out, to sit in the corner while others decide his fate. But then a bigger part, a part that has been growing since he first accepted Atem and his place by his side, want to go with him, to be there, to support the man that has helped him grow from the timid child he was. And it was the latter he listened to, going besides him and griping his hand.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Atem’s own eyes widened in wonder before his own hand tightened around him.

They both go forth, hand in hand as the dragon’s head lowers and she and her companions get off.


	26. Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preacher AU
> 
> Warning: homophobic attitudes, religion mentioned

He walked out of the convention store, glad there was one open so close to the church, especially since his council meeting went over, _again_. He swears Mrs. Hawkins does this just to make him miserable. Just because she didn’t like that her pastor is an out bi man who actually _reads_ the bible and actually tries to follow God’s teachings instead of using His name to make themselves feel better, not to mention her daughter’s crush on him.

It’s not like he encouraged Rebecca’s crush on him, don’t get him wrong, she’s a sweet girl with the brains and drive to do whatever she wants, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s twelve. Actually, he finds it really creepy when she tries to say suggestive things like she actually knows what she’s talking about.

He shakes his head, trying to get his head focusing less on judgy parishioners and more on what movie he’s going to watch with his snacks and junk food as he tries to relax from that horrid meeting.

A body gets thrown out of the ally, a man wearing a flashy outfit landing at his feet. He heard a thud so he must have a concussion at the very least.

He bends down ready to help him up when two guys emerge from the ally, their faces rough, angry, and itching for a fight. The larger of the two goes down to drag the unconscious one back into the ally, when the other notices him, or more importantly, notices his clergy clothes.

“Ah, sorry priest, we were just dealing with this fagg-“

His companion puts a meaty hand on the smaller, as if he’s a child (heck, he’s probably heard worst from his friends).

“We were just here to _this_ guy,” he shook the one on the ground, “that we don’t appreciate such _sinful_ people here in our city,” he said before going back to bring the man back in to finish the job they started.

Like hell he was going to let these pricks use God’s word as an excuse to hurt people, _especially_ queer people.

“ _sigh_ I’m so sad that the devil’s got such a strong hold over you,” he says, laying on thick as he putting his hands on the larger man’s shoulder’s, “I pray that God finds a way to break his hold on you and let you see the light of his forgiving love,” he finishes with a flourish, giving a sign of the cross before moving his bags enough so he can lift the man from the ground.

“Bu..bu… it says that fucking another guy is against God’s will,” the shorter sputters out, a blush on his face.

He nods, pissed because not only was he cherry-picking, he was cherry-picking from Leviticus, completely ignoring the context **and** the fact that Jesus’s resurrection is meant to forgive _all_ sins.

“Yes, well, even the devil knows how to quote the good word, though he does not know what it means. God be with you and bring compassion to your hearts,” he says as he lifts the man up in his arms, grateful for all those times Tristan forced him to the gym and all the lifting he had to do.

He then walks away with the man in his arms, leaving the assholes embarrassed and confused behind him.

****

He took the man back to his house, well the church’s house, but he’s living in it so he count’s it as his. he then lays the man on the couch, not knowing if he could even move any more, more or less even think about getting him up the stairs to the guest room he has.

He then collapsed on the love seat, tired with his ice cream melting in the bags that he still managed to keep with him. He knows that he should go put some of his ill-gotten gains in the fridge, but he’s just too damn tired. He closes his eyes, just for a moment, just to get back on track.

He woke up three hours later with the man on the couch awake and eating his Cheetos.

“Hey, those are mine,” he said like a kid, too exhausted to bring in such higher concepts like moving, and maturity, and giving a fuck about what people think.

The man stuck his tongue out, showing of the piercing on there.

“Well, you shouldn’t have left them alone where I’d get them,” he teased.

He sighed, because he really is too tired for this.

“Forget it, I just want to go to bed.”

“I only do that after a third date, honey.” Another joke from his guest.

“Listen, do what you want, stay on the couch, whatever, but I’m going to bed and that final.”

He then walked up the stairs, opened his door, shuffled to his bed and passed out again, not waking up until his alarm went off, at fucking 5am because some of his older members want to a bible study at fucking 6 in the fucking morning.

He hit his alarm on his phone and made his way to his kitchen. And there was food. Actual food. Like pancakes and bacon and sausage and scrambled eggs and all the things you’d think of when you think of an American breakfast. And the mystery man was then, using that teapot Anzu got him with two cups and a tea bag in each.

“Hey, sorry about the mess, just wanted to thank you for, you know, get those douchenozzles to leave and taking me to your pad. It’s nice. How’d you find it?” his mystery man said, turning around and showing him the most enchanting red eyes he’d ever seen, like flickers of ember or passionate red roses.

“Well, it’s more like a bonus from work, a bit of compensation for how little they pay me,” he tried to joke, looking for one of his collars from one of the bowls he always had around for his junk, filled with the knickknacks that Anzu got him from the places she’s traveled to on tour, Joey’s cross-country trips for ‘inspiration’ and Honda just traveling for work.

“Really and wha-“ he stopped, which was weird. He squared his shoulders as if he was getting ready for another fight. The heck, only thing that’s different is his… Oh.

“Thanks for making breakfast, you really didn’t have to. And those guys were just dicks, using shitty logic to justify their hatred and twist words of comfort and joy to create barriers,” he said trying his best to be a calming presence and ate a few of the many yummy treats there before he had to go.

“Well, if you want to leave, make sure you lock up, alright?” he asked, trying to hid his frustration at how his mystery man is like _those_ preachers, the kind that speak of fire and brimstone and call the queer community evil while saying nothing when a man forces himself on a little girl. He stomped a bit trying to get out that aggression, pointing out to himself that for all that man knew, he _was_ one of those kind of guys, or worse.

He took a few deep breaths before entering the room, seeing the small room of eager folks who would wake up at this ungodly hour to study the bible in detail and plowed right in, having each of them read a portion before having them answer the questions that he had printed for each of them the day before, getting into it and pushing his mystery man out of his mind, at least for a little while.

After he said goodbye to Mrs. Johanson, which was at least ten minutes more than most goodbyes, including her asking if he would like to meet her grandson for lunch. (And yes, Ludwig was nice, but he so strict and serious it made him feel like a kid next to him and he’s pretty sure that he’s seeing that artist across the hall from him.)

He went back to his little house, hoping to take a nap when he saw his stranger sitting down, looking at the picture from last pride with bi pride flags on his cheeks and a topless Anzu with tape on her teets and dragged-up Joey on each side.

“So, what are you, a queer or a priest?” he asked, giving him a suspicious look like he’s confused by him. Fair enough.

“Both.”  
“Tsh, it’s that ‘sinful’ according to your Bible?” he looks skeptically at him.

“Only if you read the translations without the context,” he answers back as he gets another cup of coffee, “And even then, they still didn’t take out the story about Jesus healing the Roman soldier’s lover because he was so in love with him.”

His stranger snickers at that before getting up.

“Thanks again for all the help, and for the laugh. I’m Atem,” he brought out his hand, “And what’s the name of my charming unicorn of a queer priest?”

“Yugi Mouto, but I wouldn’t say I’m a unicorn. More of a Narwal with bad direction.”

There was bit of silence as Yugi drank his second coffee of the day and Atem stood there, still smiling at him and fuck, it’s getting warm in here.

“So, where can I drop you off?”

“Nowhere.”

“Huh?”

“I was kicked out. Apparently, my landlord didn’t like a fag living as his over-priced shithole. At least I have a few friends who can keep my stuff until I find a new place to live,” he scoffed before taking out a mirror and looking over himself.

“At least I look good enough for work today,” he said, snapping the case up after he was done. He then got up, ready to go out into the city without even a place to call home.

His guts twisted at the thought of this (admittedly handsome) man just living day to day on the streets while he had a roof over his head. (It wasn’t the best place, but it had the essentials as well as a decent internet, a semi-reliable heater, and the fact that the church would pay for whatever repairs are needed in the house.)

“You can stay here,” he blurted out, his face hot as he made the bold suggestion.

Atem went and turned his way and the way his eyes caught the florescent lighting.

“You can stay here. In the house. With- with your own room, of course. Not that you have to, I mean I-“

Atem puts a finger on his mouth and gives him a saucy grin.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to stay here, Mister Preacher man.”

He gives a prayer for strength as the red-eyed vixen gives him a devilish smile on his handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I may have been inspired a bit by ‘Son of a Preacher Man’. And that Queer Eye episode with the gay pastor. And my life in general.


	27. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods in Love AU

They had traveled many days, in freak rain storms, harsh winds, and various attack from an almost constant stream of demons and other creatures to get to this temple, the temple of the old gods that had fell out of favor eons ago, people today thinking that they could do just fine without worshiping some deities who may not even exist. All to find answers for why their dear friend has been hunted so.

It was a large, open-air building with various statues all around and a small alter in front of each one, with a larger one in the center. The columns, which were once white, had a green tint to them now as vines grew up and around those structures and there was rust on most of the metal objects there, with the statues the only thing that still looked as they did eons ago. The group went to work to prepare the temple for it’s first act since it had been abandoned for newer gods who never answered and science which failed to answer the meaning of magic.

“Oh great gods of this temple, I beseech you, tell us why our companion is hunted so by creatures of old?” Rio called out to the temple fire she lit, a goat burning as a sacrifice to please the gods.

A pillar of white smoke appears from the fires, and a man emerges, his body radiating power as he walks in front of them, his form growing smaller so that he looks to be a normal human height, but his eyes shows that one should not test his. he looks the very image of a wise god.

And then he opens his mouth.

“Oh, that’s simple. Your friend’s gonna turn into a god,” the God of Competitive Games said in a nonchelated voice, as if he was talking about the weather.

“What?!?!?” they all shouted.

“Wait, are you saying that _this_ idiot is going to become a god? This idiot?” Ryouga shouted, using his arms to gesture to Yuma, which was rude but he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t exactly god-like material.

“Yeah, well, that’s because the big dealio that made the Yu-Game God the Game God was that he took a blow that would have destroyed the Ate-Darkness God, which shattered his soul, but, like, the Darkness God decided to bond with him because he was a slut for Yugi like that and that got most of the fragments to form back into a real person. Only, some of those fragments were super far so they ended up bonding with newborns who were just forming a soul, and since Yugi was the Game God now, that means that those babies with pieces of his soul in them can now become gods under his command. Which is fine, ‘cause Yugi’s super nice and we have scrabble tournaments, scrabble is this game where you use random tiles with letters on them to spell words, and poker, and hangman, and Mario Kart, and Duel Monsters, and blind man’s bluff, and…”

“How dare you insult Yugi, you fool!” a shout came and another god appeared, but while the first one was far too easy going, this one was the very image of one would expect from the gods of old, with eyes of red and hair like flames, with gold bangs that act more like actual gold than hair. And as he shrunk his form to match their height, it came to the group’s surprise… that he was short. Like shorter than Rio short.

“What? By saying Yugi’s nice?” the God of Competitive Games askes, looking down on him in confusion with the same laid-back attitude as he had before.

“I wasn’t speaking to _you_ , Jaden. I was talking to the little brat that had dared to insult Yugi with his vulgar remarks,” he hisses as his eyes narrowed down on the offending party, and chills ran down Ryouga’s back.

“Oh no you’re not, I heard him say that his friend was an idiot. And while that was rude, that has nothing to do with me at all,” another god popped up, already small but still with that distinctive godly presence that the other two had.

“Every part of You is perfect,” the God of Darkness shouted, his cheeks dark in rage, “Even if they’re in a foolish child’s body.”

“Oh, so it’s alright for you to insult him, but when someone who risked their life does it, it’s bad.”

“You know what I mean, Aibou.”

“Do I?”

“Yusei, Mommy and Daddy are fighting again,” the God of Competitive Games shouted to the back of the temple.

“Not my problem,” a voice echoes though the hall, with Kotori swearing that it came from the statue of the God of Gaming Innovations.

“Oh come ooon, whenever they start fighting, they make any room their in uncomfortable, and _then_ when they make up, they just fuck wherever whenever, and then I have to go burn my eyes out for a bit cause I don’t need to see that and.. Yusei? Yusei! Come back, don’t ignore me,” the brown-haired god shrieked at the statue, which only had the God of Darkness draw his ire on him.

“Jaden, I swear if you don’t stop it, I will tie you up and use you as fishing bait for a sea monster, you little-“

“Really?” asked the God of Games in a sweet voice that somehow caused dread in those who heard it. Yuma had almost thought that he would chop up the other god or something mean like that.

He didn’t. instead he sighed as he brought something out from his long billowing sleeves.

“Oh well, I was hoping that you would play this new game with me, but I guess if you’re too busy…,” he said, showing a purple box with a pair of handcuffs and a bed on cards and some other words that he tried to read before Kaito covered his eyes.

Well, whatever it was it got the two more powerful gods to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but this just popped into my head while working on Temple.
> 
> The two married gods now have a gaggle of god’s as their kids in all but their DNA profile.


	28. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preacher AU

Atem was sipping a cocktail as he saw Yugi finally loosen up, giggling at his stupid joke while Ryou looks on the pastor with interest. He felt good about that, so he excused himself, giving snowfall the chance to get to know his housemate. He smiles at that, though there was a strange feeling mixed in that makes him want to go back and get Yugi laughing at more of his dumb jokes. He shakes his head at that.

Yugi deserves someone nice. Someone good. Someone who goes to church picnics and don’t make the church ladies give them the eye and make up all sorts of nasty rumors. Someone not like him.

“Hey, Duke, another Screwdriver and a White Russian for my friends.”

“Sure thing, Rosey,” his old coworker said working on the drinks while Atem nurses on his water, keeping an eye on how things with the two.

He sees Ryou put his hand on Yugi and Yugi’s giggle at that, it was sweet, like they were going to confess or something. He should be happy for them, but somehow, he wasn’t. he turns back to the bar, hoping that maybe he should get himself something as well when he sees _him_. Seto **_fucking_** Kaiba. The asshole who was his first serious relationship, his first meaningful kiss, the first person he ever fucked. And the asshole who dumped him by text because he had the audacity to want to be part of his life, to be more then the guy he’s with in the shadows when he can’t ignore his ‘unnatural sexual urges’. And he was here. In a gay bar. With some twink who looks just as innocent as he was when he was with the CEO.

He saw red at that. He wanted to scream at him, wanted to throw his drink at his smug ass face, wanted punch and kick and claw at him until he looked just as bad as he felt when he dealt with the fall out of their relationship. Fuck he wanted to warn the kid that he was a shitty-ass lover who took and took and never gave a single fucking thing.

And then he heard that song, the one he once danced to when he stripped. (He’s not hating on it, in fact he was still friends with quite a few people from that club, but there was something perverse about the guy who helps watch the kids during Sunday school to go to work the next day taking his clothes for any joe or jane that had the cash.)

And he got an idea. An awful, horrible, nasty idea that he would never do if it wasn’t for the rage that he felt at the asshole’s presence.

He first got the drinks and shimmied his hips as he walked over to Yugi and Ryou, where Yugi focused all his attention on him. He placed their drinks between the two of them before turning back to the rest of the bar, popping his hip every time the drum hit. He then got on top of the bar table, laying on it and withering on the table before rolling on his hands and knees as he crawled over to some stiff guy and played with him for a little bit, savoring his red face before thrusting his hips and rolling to the floor to shake his hips as the chorus starts, moving to the grove of the beat as he lost himself to the song, playing with his chest as the next verse plays on, imagining caring eyes looking up at him as he plays with his nipples, looking at him with love and passion as he worships him.

He glanced to the crappy ex and saw the lust in his eyes, how he wanted him, and eh could practically see him begging him to come over there and finish what he started. Yeahhhh, fuck that. He wasn’t a homewrecker, even for one built out of rotting sticks, so he tried to look over the bar to see someone who he could kiss, but won’t take it as a forever thing. He then saw Ryou talking to some muscly guy near the bathroom, and how he was all over him. Fuck, he really was a shitty matchmaker. But that means…

He danced his way over to Yugi, glimpsing from the corner of his eye that Seto was trying to come over but Duke stopped him, like the good friend he is. He then started rubbing all over him, before straddling him and giving him the best damn lap dance that he ever had. Yugi’s eyes lit up with curiosity and… something else.

“The fuck are you doing?” he hissed in his ear as he looked back. The jealousy in that jackass’s was great, but then he saw him look back and he gave this shitty ‘come hither’ look, as if he not with someone else already, never mind the fact that they already broke up because of his shitty attitude.

Fuck that ass, he deserves all the pain in the world.

He whispers an apology back before he threw his head back, faking an orgasm as the song fades. And then he did another stupid thing.

He kissed Yugi just as the song left the speakers and then his heart explodes from a touch of his lips, as everything felt so _right_ and so **wrong** in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based a bit on ‘Heaven’s a Place on Earth’, which is also the song that Atem was teasing Yugi with. And for all his bravado, Atem also has a shitty amount of self-esteem issues. And sweetie, Yugi doesn’t see Ryou that way. He the kind of guy that likes are confident and wild (or at least look that way). He sees Ryou and he sees a friend to hang out with, maybe even a kid to protect. (Ryou’s also secretly very kinky and find a guy that’ll let him tied him down and cut up his skin and do demon summoning and all that crazy stuff he keeps hidden with his sweet face.)
> 
> And Seto get a face full of gin for the shit he pulled here.


	29. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preacher AU

They looked up at the lovely church, with its beautiful stained-glass windows and large sanctuary, it was a place that anyone would want to get married in. True, neither of them were of this faith, but they both really enjoyed the image of it and wouldn’t mind putting this expense within the budget for the wedding. (It felt a bit ridiculous to him, but Sakura really didn’t want a wedding that was worth more than what some people make in a year. He doesn’t mind, considering how they met.)

After a walk around with the church secretary, they found that it was perfect, so they decided to visit the pastor to set it up and maybe even schedule him to do the ceremony.

They opened the door to his office to find him

“Rosey?”

The long coat guy turned and his eyes widen as he saw her.

“Sakey?”

The two of them ran over to the other and started to chat about how things have been since they last spoke. Syaoran felt a stab of jealously, but he quickly soothed it over with the reminder that Sakura was marrying him and that she’s an independent person who had a live before they met.

“Ahem, perhaps you two should have your discussion elsewhere while the pastor and your husband talk?” the secretary interrupted quite rudely, which had Sakura blushing and the coat guy glaring, which way fair since he was joining him, the pastor just gave a annoyed sigh.

Sakura and the guy in a long coat went off to talk some more, leaving him with the pastor of the building.

“Sorry about Miss Martha, she a bit strict,” he said, trying to smooth things over before coming over to him and offering his hand, “Hi there, I’m Yugi Mouto, and I’m the pastor of this fine establishment. I see you’re interested in using our sanctuary for your marriage.”

He nodded before they went over the technical details included him offering to give them marriage counseling to make sure they’re ready and to do the ceremony if they didn’t have someone in mind already. (He rejected the first one, if one because they’ve been through so much, he can’t imagine anyone else that he would want to spend the rest of his life with. He did, however accept the second, because they really didn’t have anyone and it might help to have someone who knows the building.)

Yugi then gave him a comment out of the blue.

“You must be really love her.”

He turned to look at the violet eyes of the pastor, a sliver ring on his finger in much the same way his own engagement ring was.

“Yeah,” he nodded, noticing that the man talking to her had the same style of ring on the same finger, and how close they were when they came into the office.

“Well, if you need anything else or have any other questions, you can call the church office and I’ll be more than happy to answer to the best of my ability.

They then walked out, though he was able to catch a glimpse of Yugi and his… someone leaning in towards each other, going in for a kiss like what he and Sakura or Touya and his husband would do. A kiss just to because.

They left, feeling a bit more assured as the fall leaves act as a red carpet, smiles on both their faces at they think about their future together.

“So where did you two meet?” he asked her, hand in hand as they walked into their building.

There was a lull as she looked to the side, a blush on her face, which brought out her soft green eyes.

“Well… you know about my previous job…” she said as they got out of the elevator.

He nodded, giving an affirming squeeze before she continued, stopping in front of their door.

“Well… he and I use to work together, sometimes even on the same stage,” she finished, her cheeks redder than an apple as she fumbles with the key for a bit before jamming it in and opening the lock.

He chuckled before pushing her into their counter, leaning into her ear as he speaks.

“So what you’re saying is that man has seen you in the nude more times then I have,” he teased as his arms wrapped around her.

“Ah, it’s nothing like that! He doesn’t even like girls that way!” she shouted back, her face still red in embarrassment.

He laughs as she play-hits him, before he gave her a kiss to show he’s sorry. Her mouth was closed for a bit, before she opened her lips and accepted his apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is my own little apology for what I did to Sakura on 'Sakura' day, as well as a glimpse of the pair being ridiculously in love in this silly AU. This is _way_ into the future, after the drama from yesterday and they are able to get past their own mental barriers that get in the way of them admitting their own feelings. One more day and I have a _very_ special surprise tomorrow.;p


	30. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Labyrinth AU
> 
> Warning:mention of kid’s giving older guys blow jobs, monster fucking/Yugi’s trying to give a fucking minotaur a blow job. Atem for his part is confused and has never done anything like that in his life. Murder, games, and being a living bed, yes, sex, no.

He looked up from his place near his savior’s tunic, at that area that he’s been hyping himself, using his own hands and fingers to practice the surprise ‘gift’ for the being that has kept him alive here for so long. He’d done such things before, he’s old enough to go through a pederasty. But for some reason he wants to do his best for him, wants to take the huge cock that his companion has and bring the larger to climax, to see those fierce red eyes cloud over and to know that he’s the one who made it happen.

He goes to move the reddish fabric, only to have Atem’s large hand stop him.

He looks up to see confused rubies looking down on him, unsure of what he’s doing.

Of course, he should have expected for this to happen. It’s not like there was anyone to teach him.

He rises up, and as if he read his mind, Atem came down, and when his face was in front of him, Yugi gave the larger a sweet, tender kiss. Just a touch on the lips really, but it seems to have done the job as Atem releases his hand. And with that, Yugi continues.

He moves the cloth in front of him out of the way to reveal the huge cock that the half-man has.

He licks him lips, both to keep them moist and from the growing desire to have it in his mouth.

He first starts by giving a kiss to the head while his hands go to the base, his hands pumping the large organ as he kneels lower to make sure he’s in a comfortable position to take him all in.

And then he sucks. Not the cock, he want to work his way up to that one, but one of his balls, sucking the left sack while one of his hands goes to massage it’s twin, making sure both of them get his loving attention as Atem makes a mooing-moaning sound, thudding coming from above as he works on his sweaty ball, the air growing thick with that musky scent that often happens when sex is in the air. He then switches balls and got its twins just as wet as it’s companion.

After he felt the cock was sufficiently hard, he took a deep breath and hoped all of his training was sufficient as he went to the tip giving it a wet kiss before opening his mouth as wide as it could as he started to push that long, thick cock down his throat. His jaw ached but it was worth it to hear the loud bellow Atem made, the stone wall cracking behind as he hit the walls to relieve his tension, the noise echoing through the halls. he smirked around the cock in his mouth, pleased at his reaction.

Seeing Atem like this, desperate and needy, from _his_ actions, made Yugi hard, knowing that _he_ was able to do this to a being that had broken men much stronger and larger than him.

He pulled more of the length into his mouth, moving his tongue on the part already inside as he starts sucking, and hears more of those moans ripple in the air.

This continued on for a while, or at least it felt like it, before he felt the thick essence flow into his mouth, Atem’s scream rippling through the walls. He took his time cleaning him, making sure to swallow like he was taught before licking the rest of him off.

Atem calmed down, before deciding something and laying Yugi down, his own form following.

He looked down and saw Atem more over his own robes and take his own cock into him mouth, mimicking what he had done for him. It was sloppy and messy and he really didn’t know what he was doing, but it still made his heart race fast and his face flush at the sight of someone with so much power submitting so much for someone like him.

After he was done, Atem tore of his loincloth to wipe him up and lifts him up, moving into the bed as they have a moment of peace in their ever-changing prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….. Yeaaah, I don’t know why I wrote this either. This is actually my first time writing something over a PG 13 rating so it’s probably not the best. Hope you all have a nice day and stay safe in the crazy world we live in now.
> 
> And if you liked anything form this collection, please feel free to read some of the other stories I wrote, especially last years collections of shorts for Puzzle June. Hope you all have a nice day and stay safe.


End file.
